


Tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, kiedy Pratchett wejdzie za mocno, tak mocno crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Piosenka  o tym, jak to można wychędożyć każdego... tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da. Nie brać serio





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



Można przespać sie z bardem od siedmiu boleści,  
można smoka chędożyc, gdy tylko się zmieści,  
można dopplera lub nawet wąpierza  
i tylko nie da przelecieć sie Jeża.  
  
Można zerżnąć szlachcica, hrabiego lub króla,  
można fledera, nekkera lub ghula,  
można Kejrana, gdy przyprze cię bieda,  
i tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da.

  
Można ruchać Iorvetha i jego komando,  
Roche'a z jego oddziałem lub Renfri z jej bandą,  
Milvę łuczniczkę lub Raylę rycerza,  
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.  
  
Można dziwkę w burdelu lub w karczmie karczmarza,  
woźnicę na drodze, gdy okazja się zdarza,  
trolla spod mostu i błędnego rycerza,  
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.  
  
Chłopki i mieszczki, szlachcianki, hrabianki,  
i leśną driadę na środku polanki,  
Emiela Regisa, zielarza-wąpierza,  
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.  
  
Można bruxę przelecieć to łatwiejsze niż sądzisz  
można leszego gdy w lesie zabłądzisz,  
można upiora, szyszymorę lub ducha,  
i tylko Jeża się nie wyrucha.  
  
Jeśli przyjdzie ochota można przelecieć Kota,  
można zerżnąć syrene, choć podobna do szprota,  
nie jest za trudno przelecieć Gwynbleidda  
i tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da.  
  
Można strzygę wyruchać, gdy nie brak odwagi  
wiedzmę lub czarodzieja, gdy nie boisz się magii,  
wiedźmaka co włosy ma białe jak kreda,  
i tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da.  
  
Calanthe, Foltestesta, Henselta i Radka  
i lożę magiczek, a jest ich gromadka,  
Filippę, Fringillę, Yennefer, Istredda  
i tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da.  
  
Można Isengrima, co oko ma jedno  
i Dijikstrę, Reubena, to wszak wszysko jedno  
i można Cahira Nilfgaardu zolnierza  
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.  
  
Cirillę i Falkę, to przecież to samo  
I można Pavettę, gdy wolisz z jej mamą,  
Można Maeve, wszak też chce  
tylko Jeża nie da się.  
  
Można Nenneke, to swięta kobita,  
I Wysogotę, choć to eremita,  
Można Iole obydwie,  
tylko Jeża nie da się.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rżnięcia co popadnie ciąg dalszy, czyli nieprzelatywanie Jeża nie ma końca. Przepraszam XD

Można Shani przelecieć, wszak każdy ci powie:  
sypianie z lekarką wychodzi na zdrowie;  
ub Rustiego, wszak też rżnie,  
tylko Jeża nie da się.

Można krasnala lub krasnoludkę,  
gdy romantycznie zaprosisz na wódkę  
lub niziołka, czemu nie,  
tylko Jeża nie da się.

Jeśli zapragnie który, można przerżnąć Wiewióry,  
można Krogulca, a można też Szczury,  
i Nivellena, co mordę ma zwierza,   
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża. 

Jeśli trafi się chwilka można przelecieć Wilka,  
Eskela, Lamberta - tu opcji jest kilka,  
Vesemir, choć stary, to kawał szermierza,  
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.

Można i Saskię, choć niby dziewica,  
podobno się w łożnicy to istna smoczyca,  
I cnotliwego Zygfryda rycerza,  
i tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.

Maja elfięta śliczne oczęta  
lecz pono dają tylko od święta  
W Belleteyn, Yule, i Saovine też  
I tylko nigdy nie daje Jez.  
  
Można rżnac w gwinta, i można rżnac w kości,  
Można potwory też rżnąć bez litości  
Każdy czasem kogoś rżnie  
Tylko Jeża nie da się.

Kapłana, druida, lub wręcz zakonnika,  
można magika lub alchemika,  
Vilgefortzowi nie radzę dowierzać,  
lecz tylko nie da przelecieć się Jeża.

Można Toruviel i można Yaevinna,  
Ariana, Letho, lub nawet Odrina,  
Można Magistra a nawet Javedda  
I tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da.

Adieu i Trzpiotkę, fortuny żołnierzy,  
zwykłych wojaków lub słynnych szermierzy,  
Zerrikanki obydwie  
\- tylko Jeża nie da się.

A nawet i diabła, nawet i gnoma,  
Nawet i Vrana, jest opcji od groma,  
Nic nie ogranicza Cię  
Tylko Jeża nie da się


End file.
